


Love is...

by Loftr



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: - Люблю, - тихий шепот, как сухая листва на ветру, в бесцветные губы.Бёрнс поспешно подымается на ноги и, не оборачиваясь, выходит из палаты, не теряя своего лица и кивая врачу, что можно выполнять их договорённость.17:42 – сердце Бёрнса разорвалось на части.17:43 – его больше нет, как и собственной жизни…
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Kudos: 5





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2017 году.

Писк тормозов оглушающий, приносящий страх за жизнь. Представляющаяся улыбка леди Смерть, её холодная рука на плече и просто слово «пора». Серая Леди всегда беспристрастна к любому сердцу. Если вы желаете договорится с ней, то всё станется в точности до наоборот – Смерть заберёт не только вас, но и всё то, что вам дорого. 

После дождя было глупо выезжать, глупо было допускать мистера Бёрнса до руля, но он не имел права перечить, да и просто не мог. Вэйлон, сколько уже лет, с самых пелёнок, наверно, был влюблён в своего начальника, бредил им каждый день, понимая, что на него как смотрели косо, с презрением, с редким отвращением, так и будут смотреть до конца дней. Но Смитерс не задумывался в тот момент, когда навстречу выскочила другая машина, когда мистер Бёрнс слишком сильно крутанул руль, из-за чего автомобиль не выдержал такого напора, о том, что пострадает именно он сам. 

Удары, противный скрежет металла об асфальт, небо, которое оказывается почему-то слишком часто на месте земли. Вспышки боли, что в итоге становятся одной сплошной агонией. Сознание уходит слишком быстро, на радость, чтобы вернуться через долгие секунды. Запах гари, от которого начинает тошнить… Вэйлон с трудом открывает глаза, не сдерживая болезненного стона. Всё тело отливало болью, что заставляла непроизвольно жалеть самого себя. Но Смитерс откидывает все мысли и пытается подняться. Яркие круги перед глазами, нога, которая взывает воем безумного зверя. Ему удаётся осмотреться вокруг, но ничего, кроме горящей, перевёрнутой машины, в которой виднелось бессознательное тело мистера Бёрнса, он не замечал. 

Вэйлон никогда не задумывался над ценностью своей жизни, когда дело касалось мистера Бёрнса. И сейчас, чувствуя боль, чувствуя, как его сознание и ощущение мира плывут всё сильнее с каждой секундой сильней, Смитерс плюёт на себя. Он подрывается на ноги, но сразу же падает на колени. Не имея больше никаких сил, Вэйлон продолжает не обращать внимания на то, что перед глазами больше нет цельного мира. Он на ощупь находит мистера Бёрнса и вытягивает его через разбитое лобовое стекло, уже вовсе не обращая внимания на то, как осколки впиваются ему в руки. С трудом, превозмогая боль, Смитерс оттягивает мистера Бёрнса подальше от машины. Счастливая, лёгкая улыбка касается его губ и в голове мелькает единственная мысль, что он успел и помог… Мир перед глазами потускнел для него навсегда.

*******

Неприятный писк врывается в его бренное сознание. Что-то за последний день много у него писка, который раздражает. Монтгомери уже было попытался позвать этого дрянного Смитерса, который допустил этот звук в его спальне, но горло сжимается в спазме и в голове отдаёт тупой болью. Хоть ему и было уже почти век, хоть и страдал иногда потерей памяти, однако происшествие, которое…  
\- Мистер Бёрнс, - его отвлекает от воспоминаний тихий голос врача, который заставил всё же открыть глаза, морщась от слишком яркого света, – не волнуйтесь.

Все ужасные фразы начинались после этого «не волнуйтесь». «Не волнуйся, Монти, мамочка тебя не бросает, она просто уезжает отдыхать от этой сраной жизни». «Не волнуйся, герр Бёрнс, сегодня победа будет нашей!» «Не волнуйтесь, мистер Бёрнс, атомная станция прекрасна, только нет совсем никаких условий для рабочих». «Не волнуйтесь, мистер Бёрнс, вы уже прожили длинную жизнь, поэтому не нужно расстраиваться тому, что у вас нашли столько болезней». Монтгомери Бёрнс ненавидел это словосочетание всеми фибрами своей прогнившей душонки, поэтому на врача посмотрел слишком гневно, представляя, как расправится с ним… или скажет Смитерсу спустить собак.  
\- Вы попали в аварию, - продолжил врач, как ни в чём не бывало. – На удивление, вы сломали только руку. Мелкие ссадины… Но у вас возраст, поэтому вы должны как можно аккуратней себя вести, - говорит, словно он какое-то маленькое дитя или немощный старик… а, да. – А вот мистер Смитерс не такой везунчик, как вы, - слишком идиотский смех, как ему кажется, и Монтгомери взглядом расчленяет врача. – Вэйлон Смитерс впал в кому.

Дни проходили слишком долго и бесцельно. Медсестра крутилась вокруг него. Конечно, кто откажется от денег? Только глупец. Известие о том, что Смитерс в коме, не дало никаких чувств. Может, он и не осознавал, пока не разрешили встать с койки. Выписали Бёрнса довольно быстро, как бы ему не казалось наоборот, и первым делом он пошёл в палату своего раб… в палату Смитерса. Этот дрянной мальчишка посмел отлынивать от своей работы, когда он сам, бедный и несчастный, лежал и страдал. Бёрнс не слышал, не желал, медсестру, которая всё это время шла за ним. Он должен сначала спросить какого-то докторишку о разрешении посетить Смитерса? Ага, сейчас, только ещё любезности с собой побольше возьмёт.

Бёрнс замирает на пороге и не сводит взгляда с… Он не ошибся палатой? Может, уже нужны новые глаза, эти что-то барахлят… Голова обмотана белоснежным бинтом, много всяких шнурков, которые тянулись от таких же белых, как и бинты, рук. Ему не врали – Смитерс действительно был плох.

Тогда, в тот злосчастный день подтверждения правды, Чарльз Монтгомери Бёрнс почти впервые в своей жизни не поверил самому себе. Не может же быть, чтобы Смитерс, столь гадкий мальчишка, был в… коме. Он приехал на следующий день и на следующий день, и на следующий… За неделю ничего не изменилось – белая палата, белая мебель, белое постельное бельё, белый Смитерс. 

За неделю Бёрнс устал от тупоголовости всех тех, кто должен был стать на замену Смитерса. «Вам не холодно, мистер Бёрнс?» «Подать вам завтрак, мистер Бёрнс?» «Не нужно ли…» Чёрт побери! Это нужно делать без его ответа! И Смитерс никогда не задавал столь очевидные вопросы потому, что знал, чего он желает в данную секунду.

Вторая неделя, на которой он, не впервые для себя, но впервые с порывом искренней помощи, подписывает согласие оплачивать лечение этого дрянного мальчишки.  
\- Не надейтесь, Смитерс, - проскрипел своим голосом старик, злобно оскаливаясь. – Вы не в сознании, не на работе, поэтому вам зарплата не положена. Но, так уж и быть, я помогу за те крохи помощи от вас мне. 

На третьей же неделе Бёрнс смог прийти только в среду. И вот ровно месяц с того момента, как он впервые увидел жалкое зрелище в лице бессознательного Смитерса. Монтгомери непонятно зачем закрывает за собой дверь, непонятно зачем подходит к стулу у койки больного и садится. Он долго не сводил взгляда со своего подопечного, помощника, словно сейчас эта картинка исчезнет. Они вновь окажутся в обеденном зале. Смитерс спросит всё ли нормально, а Бёрнс что-то скажет в своей обычной манере.  
\- Мне тяжело без вас, Смитерс. Ой, только без этих ваших глупых улыбочек, - словно действительно видит улыбающегося Вэйлона перед собой, а не его бледную скульптуру. – Я лишь констатирую факт. За все годы моей дрессировки вас, вы стали более-менее подходящим на роль моего помощника. А эти все… молодые, гадкие падальщики, которые лижут мне зад, надеются, что я перепишу часть своего состояния на них и поскорее откинусь в дуб… или сосну. Но мне больше нравится дуб.

Но в ответ тишина. Нет привычного смешка и заверения, что он ещё слишком молод, чтобы выбирать себе гроб. Конечно же молод! Ему ещё жить и жить… как и Смитерсу.

Месяц проходит быстро. Каждодневные визиты не дают вообще ничего и Монтгомери не понимает, почему продолжает приходить. Но он говорил со Смитерсом, говорил какую-то ерунду об АЭС, о Симпсоне, которого, о благо, уже запомнил, ведь он чуть десять раз не пустил Спрингфилд на воздух. Нет, Бёрнсу не было жалко этого прогнившего городка, просто не смог бы вовремя перевезти Вэйлона. «И не смейтесь, Смитерс, вам это не дозволено». Рассказывал о тех, кто приходил устраиваться к нему в роли помощника, и на следующий же день вылетал с особняка. «Спустить собак, Смитерс», - приказывал Монтгомери, стоя на крыльце своего дома, смотря на очередного уходящего человека, и оглядывался назад, поджимая губы, когда находил лишь пустоту за собой. 

Бёрнс понял, что дело действительно дрянь, когда прошёл третий месяц, а Вэйлон всё каким кирпичом лежал – продолжал делать это с самыми максимальными успехами. Стал бледнее, стал походить на тень самого себя.  
\- Перестань шутить, дрянной мальчишка! – срывается Бёрнс и подымается на ноги. – Это уже не смешно!

На следующий день, сам того не понимая, он извиняется за то, что оскорбил и накричал. Бёрнсу не хватало преданного «щенка» рядом, не хватало его голоса и то, как он произносил это «сэр». Почтение, уважение, беспрекословно, но твёрдо, и так…  
\- Чёрт, Смитерс, мне действительно не хватает вашего жужжания над ухом, - для пущей убедительности Бёрнс показывает пальцем на своё ухо. – А я впервые так много говорю месяцами… третий месяц, вторую неделю, пятый час и тридцать три секунды. Четыре. Да, стал даже считать… А что ещё остаётся делать?

Четвёртый месяц начинается с отказа его от еды. Не было никакого желания, да и кусок в горло не лез. Мелкие крохи, с которыми он сам стал хиреть, даже быстрее, чем думал. Даже этот врач, который бесил его, утвердительно сказал, что ему нужно есть и спать побольше. Бёрнс лишь отмахнулся и закрыл дверь в палату.  
\- Знаете, Смитерс, сейчас мы похожи друг на друга, - скрипучий смех, нервный. – Неудачная шутка, согласен, но все остальные превосходные.

И снова несколько часов уходит на Смитерса и рассказы Монтгомери о своём прошлом. Тогда Бёрнс почувствовал странный укол в сердце, ведь редко рассказывал кому-то о своей личной жизни, а если и говорил, то лишь незначительные моменты.

Когда Бёрнс возвращался домой, то ему не было покоя. Ночь – самый страшный период времени за весь день. Даже для таких страшных людей. Даже для тех, кто сам живёт темнотой. Он ненавидел сны, ненавидел, что каждый раз на его руках умирал Смитерс, захлёбываясь словами, столь важными для них двоих, а Монтгомери просил бороться дальше. Жить дальше!  
\- Уже пять месяцев, Смитерс… Вэйлон, - он находит в себе силы, чтобы назвать по имени и положить свою руку на чужую. – Ты совсем холодный, - очевидные слова, но он не может остановить больной разум. – Почему? Почему ты до сих пор ничего мне не ответил? – Бёрнс пугается того, насколько это выходит жалобно, умоляюще. - Я всю жизнь ловил вечность, но потерял миг… Честно, я не знаю, что творится со мной. Может, нужно нормально поесть… Не знаю. Но, Вэйлон, сейчас я сожалею, что отталкивал или просто не воспринимал всерьёз твои слова о чувствах.

Впервые не помогали деньги, впервые он чувствовал себя беспомощным стариком, которому с каждым днём всё тяжелее и тяжелее было подняться с кровати. Но Бёрнс с упорностью барана продолжал это делать, чтобы прийти к Смитерсу.

Удар был в самый лоб. Полгода – слишком много и мало одновременно. Много – Вэйлон не должен столько быть в коме. Мало – не нашёл способ, лекарство, ничего, чтобы помочь. Полгода… За последний месяц Монтгомери перестал обживать стул, а сидел на краю койки, держа руку Вэйлона и пытаясь согреть его своим холодом. Холодом, но живым. Говорил что-то совершенно странное, чтобы сердцу не было столь больно, чтобы почувствовать себя вновь нужным.  
\- Мистер Бёрнс, - тихо окликает старика врач, имя которого он вовсе не пытался запомнить, - нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Если это очередные ваши бумажки, то меня ждут, - с безразличием отмахивается Бёрнс, стремясь как можно быстрее прийти в уже столь родную палату.  
\- Именно о Вэйлоне Смитерсе и пойдёт разговор, - сердце неприятно сжимается. – Понимаете, ночью состояние мистера Смитерса резко ухудшилось. Все показатели стали… Меньше, чем через месяц, Вэйлон Смитерс умрёт.

Как… к-как это «умрёт»? Сердце пропускает удар, дыхание сбивается и Бёрнс прижимает руку к груди. Он бы упал, если бы его не подхватил Симпсон. Гомер? Ему всё равно. Плевать на всё, ведь Вэйлон… А он так и не помог, не… Ему суют под нос что-то гадко пахнущее, что возвращает краски миру, но они тухнут слишком быстро.  
\- Мистер Бёрнс, вы как? – никакой реакции, лишь отречённый взгляд. – Мистер Бёрнс?

Он не помнил, как оказался дома, не помнил совершенно ничего. Дни выпадают из его памяти, где тут же главенствуют мысли. Ужасные, слишком болезненные, от которых Бёрнс воет побитым животным, громит всё в спальне, пока его не останавливает дворецкий, прибежавший на дикие крики. Весь его карточный домик, который он так трепетно выстроил, разрушился… разрушился ужасной судьбой, которая всё же нашла способ, как отомстить ему.

Остаётся три недели из предположенного месяца жизни, а в голове возникает новая мысль, самая рациональная за эти дни. Вэйлон мучается, с каждым днём становится более схожим на труп, который так и кричал о том, что более никогда не встанет. Бёрнс второй раз подписывает что-то для Смитерса, понимая, что делает совершенно правильно, но чувствуя совершенно другое. 

В палату он заходит бесшумно, с болью смотря на осунувшееся тело под одеялом. Под носом виднелась засохшая кровь, которую не до конца вытерла медсестра. Бёрнс, как обычно, садится на край кровати и берёт руку Вэйлона в свои, сжимая.  
\- Я знаю, что это правильно и ты не будешь осуждать меня, - устало, блекло произносит Монтгомери. – Ты, наверно, сам желаешь этого, чтобы больше не тлеть в агонии боли. Но я желаю совершенно другого! – голос его предательски срывается, и старик замолкает на несколько минут. – Знаешь…

Он не продолжает и, как юнец, подаётся порыву. Медленно, боясь, Бёрнс склоняется ближе к лицу Вэйлона. Столь родные черты лица, которые стали камнем, и более не появится в уголках глаз морщинки, а губы… губы не искривятся в тёплой улыбке ему, считая, что он ничего не видит. Бёрнс поддаётся навстречу, накрывая безжизненные губы своими в болезненно трепетном поцелуе. Вольность, непозволительно, но…  
\- Люблю, - тихий шепот, как сухая листва на ветру, в бесцветные губы.

Бёрнс поспешно подымается на ноги и, не оборачиваясь, выходит из палаты, не теряя своего лица и кивая врачу, что можно выполнять их договорённость.

17:42 – сердце Бёрнса разорвалось на части.

17:43 – _его_ больше нет, как и собственной жизни…


End file.
